


Vortigern, Vortigern

by Vinsachi



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Ballad, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: A ballad dedicated to the Dark King





	Vortigern, Vortigern

**Author's Note:**

> Art:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/vinsachi/art/Vortigern-and-His-Monster-772481811  
> https://www.deviantart.com/vinsachi/art/Vortigern-771869145
> 
> So this is lyrics, I even have the melody... Just need a sweet-voiced maid to perform it!

Stars like torn necklace  
Night dressed in black lace  
Forests are quiet but shadows are deep  
Whispers in willows  
Cold are your pillows  
Vortigern, Vortigern, why don’t you sleep?

Lake hiding thunder,  
Cursed is that wonder:  
Waters are cloudy with monsters beneath  
Damned powermonger  
Can make you stronger  
Vortigern, Vortigern, sword with no sheath

Measure for measure:  
Share what you treasure  
Soul of a stranger makes no sacrifice  
Brought your own daughter  
Right to the slaughter  
Vortigern, Vortigern, heart carved in ice

Skies frown when you frown  
All Britons kneel down  
But your pale forehead is crowned with a sin  
Murders and tortures -  
Bricks in your fortress  
Vortigern, Vortigern, bring the night in

Grows your dark power  
High is your tower  
Scratch the black sky – and immortal you are.  
Hasten o dear:  
Vengeance is near  
Vortigern, Vortigern, scream from afar

...

Blood is so crimson  
What a sweet whimsy:  
He who has killed you now kisses your hand.  
Sunrise is near  
Sleep now, o dear.  
Vortigern, Vortigern, this is the end.


End file.
